My Feeling Towards You
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: Yuuko love Takamina. She's worrying the girl. And when Takamina say she want to graduate for the second time, Yuuko won't allow it. What will Yuuko do? My first fic in this fandom!


**Title: **My Feeling Towards You

**Summary: **Yuuko love Takamina. She's worrying the girl. And when Takamina say she want to graduate for the second time, Yuuko won't allow it. What will Yuuko do?

**Disclaimer: **AKB0048, AKB48's member name and the song isn't mine!

**Warning! **Because this is new fic of AKB0048, I think I will put much of **typos and OOC-ness!**

**Author's Note**: At LAST! I'm waiting for this fandom every time and Fanfiction give us! This new story, came to my mind without hesitant and I gave all in this fic. For some not, I'm not good an English. If there's wrong grammar or anything else, I beg you forgive~ And my favorite pair in here is Yuuko/Takamina! They're just too cute!

So, please review! I don't mind to take some blame, at least, use more soft-words~

**My Feeling Towards You  
Original by Ayame Yumesaki**

_~ Yuuko's PoV_

"I want you!"

"I WANT YOU!"

"I need you!"

"I NEED YOU!"

"I love you!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Atama no naka! GANGAN natteru MYUJIKKU!"

"HEBII ROTESSHON!"

I'm Ooshima Yuuko, 9th Ooshima Yuuko! Or my real name, Kimishima Hikaru! I'm AKB0048's successor and senbatsu, involved in many fights and concerts. And I'm 'sister' for all kenkyuusei, for that reason, I must be good at stages or trainings! Yeah, my aim is to be Center Nova, position for everyone who has Kirara light and suits to be the center of successor. For that reason, I won't fail at one! In many new formation (since 13th Acchan graduated loooongg timeee~ ago), I'm the center or sometime, changed with Takamina (you can say, change-up-center). But it isn't my dream, my dream is still to be center!

For now, I still want to be a Center Nova!

"_ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!_" I shout to our fans! And they're chanting more and more! I really happy to hear their chanting!

"_How was the performance!? Did us make some mistake!?_"

And you can hear much voice saying 'no' in everywhere. If I was the audience, I think my ear will be crushed. But they're the fans and still the fans! I have no complaint to them. Then, I take a look to my friends. There's usual successor member, Nyan-Nyan, Sayaka, Sae, Tomochin, Yukirin, Mayuyu and Takamina, with Kanata and Nagisa as under. Oh, kenkyuusei also perform after this!

"_Then, please see the performance of our 77__th__ generation KENKYUUSEI!_"

"_Onegaimasu!_" Kanata and Nagisa greet them with full out, and then the other kenkyuusei come up to the stage and singing Shonichi. My other friends watch them from the back stage.

Until I realize, I'm not see Takamina in everywhere.

I was chatting with Sayaka and Sae, until I realize no one give us some words or something. Then, I ask Yukirin, is there someone who didn't come to the back stage and Yukirin answer 'no', all of us already in here. But Mayuyu said, she doesn't feel Takamina's presence. We talk to each other and we will search Takamina, since the performance didn't end yet.

"Takamina! Takamina! Where are you!?" I shout in everywhere, but still.. I can't found her.

Takamina is really good at hiding herself! It was mean, something happen to her. Maybe she just tired and want to be alone? Maybe, since it's Takamina. She just a lone-some. I don't know why but she always alone in sometimes. Takamina..

"Hah..hah..hah.."

It's her! I can found her! From that breath sound, she is in the changing room. I run to get there fast,

For the fact, Takamina isn't well for some days.

Tsubasa-san already told her, don't perform if you not in your full condition. But as you know, Takamina's too brave, she still want to perform! Yeah, last time, she passed out before perform so I must do all Beginner's center choreography myself. For the glad, I learn it. I can't lean anything again to Takamina's shoulder. She's the captain and I hate when she must push herself. Today, she got better but still, Tsubasa-san not pushed her.

And now, I'm afraid if she can't breath normally again.

"Takamina!" I opened the door and found Takamina already in the floor, still trying to breath.

"Takamina, are you okay!?" I ask her worriedly. Okay, she must be so bad.

"I..m..alri..ght..Yuu..ko..don't..care..me.." she said. But of course, I won't listen to her.

"No, I must carry you to nurse room! I'm afraid you get hyperventilating, Takamina! I will get permission from Tsubasa-san! Wait here for three minutes!" I ran out from the room after take Takamina to the nearest chair. She seems really bad. I really worrying her.

And jackpot! Tsubasa-san in the way to the stage!

"Tsubasa-san!" I called here. She looked up to me.

"What do you want, Yuuko? This time still performance time! Why you running in the corridor? Get to the backstage!"

"No, this is about Takamina!" I said to her with all sound come, I still take my breath.

"Takamina?"

"She's hyperventilating now!"

"Why don't you say it faster!? Where's Takamina right now!?" Tsubasa-san asked, my breath come to normal.

"Changing room, she walked to there by herself and then passed out!" I said it to her. Tsubasa-san gasped, don't believe to what she hear.

"Why's so sudden!? And how she—No, it isn't the important!" I saw Tsubasa-san call someone and she, herself, ran to Takamina's place. Tsubasa-san really worried her. Maybe because she and Mayuyu is old generation and they're even ever stand in the same stage. With Acchan too.

"Yuuko, back to the stage and get ready! Encore already started!"

"Okay! Take care of Takamina!"

I ran with all I have. And I have to stand in the stage..

"Yuuko, where Takamina? We need hear to do the first line!" Yukirin said. I don't care, since the one who will saying them is..

"_IN YOUR POSITION.._"

Me..

"_SET!_"

'Beginner' begin to play and we sung it. I can see all the people chanting us! But I can't focus, my mind come to Takamina's condition. And I hope..

She will be fine.

_**AKB0048 – 9**__**th **__**Ooshima Yuuko**_

The performance ended 30 minutes ago and now, we're in the changing room. I can found some of us sleep soundlessly. Or maybe, chatting? And me? I sat lazily because my heart and soul still tired. For doing all center-choreography for 3 AKB 'Dark-theme' song, in note: Beginner-RIVER-KazeFui, is make my body and soul really tired. And almost all of them, I'm the one who must do it (thanks for Kaze-Fui, it was double-center and I do it with Nyan-Nyan). Still, the one 'who' must be the center of that dark song is Takamina.

"Yuuko~ I'm going first, okay?" Nyan-Nyan, you're not HELP ME anymore!

"Yeah.. Go ahead.. I don't care again" oh my lazy-self! You really help me!

"Hey, Yuuko, are you know where Takamina's?" Sayaka asked me.

YEAH, RIGHT! I FORGET! I WAS TOO BUSY ABOUT THE PERFORMANCE! God, please forgive me for all my sins and things! My laziness is gone and I ran out from the room, with Sayaka and Sae still calling me. Kanata and Nagisa follows me too! You know, Kanata has some unknown diseases to always worrying her idol.

We stopped at nurse room and found Chieri and Yukirin in front of the room.

"Yukirin! What happen to Takamina!? Is she alright!?" I asked Yukirin.

"Takamina got hyperventilating. Plus, she gets a fever and she doesn't stop call someone name. Tsubasa-san really worried about her, at first, she wants me to see her but I have photograph, so I called Chieri to here" Yukirin answered.

"But she doesn't stop breathing. I worried and call the doctor," Chieri going again to another place.

"Chieri, you want to go!?" Nagisa asked.

"Don't worrying me.."

For some reason, I can't understand why Chieri is so cold in front of her friend. Then, the doctor with Tsubasa-san came out from the room.

"Yuuko, I hope for some performance, you want to be center"

"Eh!? Yuuko-san!? Why!?" Nagisa asked. She seems worrying Takamina too.

"Because.. Takamina won't be stand in performance or concert, I won't give it to her again. Her worse condition is come from her idiot-brave! She just got fired up and see, she got hyperventilating now! Kanata will be placed in Yuuko's position, so for RIVER and Kaze-Fui, Yuuko will be pair with Kanata!"

"But.. Tsubasa-san.. You know, almost all the successor song, I haven't learn it!" Kanata seems not agree it. She knows Takamina the best, since she's her fans.

"No, you must. You will get more training than before and you won't perform in kenkyuusei performance" Tsubasa said it. Okay, I worried now.

"And for you, Yuuko, I hope you will train for yourself. Watch successor's performance, learn Takamina's choreo and train it. It's said, Yuuko will be Takamina's under and Kanata will be Yuuko's under! Problem cleared"

"So, how about Takamina's condition?" Yukirin asked. She's SO CALM!

"Takamina getting worse, I will call the ambulance"

Okay, this is the first time we see her like this. For some years we passed together, this is the first time I and Yukirin see Takamina's condition. Tsubasa-san leaves this place. I walked to the door, try to open it. But still, my heart is beating very fast. I can hear it, doki-doki-doki..

"Yuuko-san.."

"Yosh! Let's enter!" I opened the door slowly. Yukirin leave first, she has an appointment, right? Yeah, right! Kanata and Nagisa took a peek, they will confirm me if Takamina still sleeping or anything.

"Takamina-san is wake up!" Kanata held the door and her face get redden. Love power.

"Y—Yo~ Takamina~ How are you~?" I said them with usual tone, although it's not usual anymore.

Nagisa just waving her hand *behind me* and Kanata seems bow. Oh, forget about Kanata! I don't know what I say again, so I walked to Takamina's bed. HEY! IT'S ABNORMAL! MY HEART BEATING SO FAST! Nagisa and Kanata follow me. There's some awkward silence in here.

"Are you feeling better? You know, pass out in the changing room isn't good!" I'm open the silence. With Kanata and Nagisa nodded in agreement.

"Ye—Yeah.. Not at all.. Don't worrying me, and Yuuko, please saying to Tsubasa-san, I don't need under or postponed my performance. I still can go.." She said at last. I know what will her saying since first. Takamina is type of people who will do anything for the performance.

"No, you must rest for some day.. I will be your under, Tsubasa-san said that.."

I said it at all. Yes, I really hate this condition! For some song where Takamina's the center, and it's the REALLY difficult songs, I don't think I can do it as center. And more important, for Beginner and Kaze-Fui with new song (we learn), UZA. Oh my, I don't want to do it!

But for Takamina's healthy, I will do everything!

"Yuuko will be my under? It's impossible, you can't remember those in just 3-4 days!"

"Yeah, I don't want to do it. But I want Takamina to stand in the stage again.. I will miss you!" I-said-it-at-all!

"But—Still, Yuuko, I don't want you to do it.. I still can go!"

"Takamina-san, I hope you will be rest more than training! We really worried about you!" Isn't it just her personal comment?

"Ye—Yeah! Takamina-san is captain of AKB0048! You need rest now and training later!" Nagisa said them. Hey, is she just ever caring about Takamina? It's a new news!

"But.."

"Don't worrying us or performance! I will do all my best! So you just need to rest in hospital and don't care about stage or anything! We will visit you and tell anything in the stage, so you don't need to worry!" I said it to Takamina.

Takamina looks a bit sad, but still, it's for herself. Kanata goes to Takamina's bed and trying to calm her, Nagisa just praying. After all, Takamina is our captain~ We don't want anything bad come after her and make her can't stand in the stage forever! We must do this or Takamina will graduate in the near date. After saying goodbye (and the ambulance was come), we left nurse room and go to our dorm.

Takamina, rest more!

_**AKB0048 – 5**__**th**__** Takahashi Minami**_

_Ame wa yanda, kaze wa yanda_

Ima koto no nai hikari ga sasu yo

Ima wa tobira, kimi wa umarekawatta..

Beginner!

Owh! My poor leg! I train myself for every single hour since we back to our dorm. Kanata trained by Nyan-Nyan and Yukirin, who ever be my under (in Yukirin case, Center Nova place). Much of Takamina's part is the hardest, which in half to end is my part and I don't think I must train my part too. I just train Takamina's part and then continue with the non-center choreography. I won't do this again! No, I don't want! Oh, it's just in Beginner! Since in the next concert, Beginner is the first, continue with Heavy Rotation and new song, Gingham Check.

Oh! Both of after 'Beginner' song is me the center!

Argh! I still can't remember the part! I just, can't remember it correctly! And yeah, I still don't think why Takamina can remember this hard part!

"Yuuko, you still training although this is already midnight!"

Eh? This voice!

"Ta—Takamina! Why are you here!?"

"Eh? I—I just worrying you.. You know, most of my part isn't easy and I think you need my help" ah, right! I need it!

"But, you still need rest! And how could you escape from the hospital!?" I asked it, correctly!

"As you know, they don't too strict so I can escape easily. Looks from what your face saying, you can't remember the choreo until now, right?"

Jackpot.

"Oh, Takamina! Why you-so-greatly read my FACE!? I really really need your help right now!" I hug her, and feel her temperature, still get a fever but better than last day.

"Ahaha.. Stop it, I can passed out whenever I want if you still hug me! I will help you a bit.."

"You really helping me TwT Takamina~! I love you~ Chuu~ Chuu~"

"Get ready on your training! I won't let you get easy because you're my best friend!"

Yeah, I have been Takamina's best friend for 4 years. Since Acchan gone, yeah, 13th Acchan, who's my senior and my idol. Takamina and I always get the center position for every song. They don't let anyone get those position, they said I and Takamina is the most member with Center's light! It's make me happy~ Oh! I and Takamina always get some training, more than any member in successor. So, we always chat together after that and it's make us more close..

After those time, and long time, my heart always beating so fast if I get near Takamina. I don't think it was heart attack but it's always been like this.

Hey, I want to be a normal one, okay?

"Is it like this?"

"No, you need to move 45 degree to the right,"

"No way! I was practiced like this!"

"Don't complain..! *cough*"

"Ah! Takamina! Are you okay?!"

I hold her shoulder. She's soooooo light! I never touch her body for a while and she already this light! Is she on diet project or anything!? And again, she breathes so heavily.

"I think you need to go to hospital again, I worried you getting worse.." I said to her, she held her hand on my arm.

"No, until you finished your training.." She SAID it!

"No! I will take you to the hospital!" I held her leg and ran to the hallway. But Takamina suddenly..

I don't want to say this but I must,

TAKAMINA KISSED MY CHEEK!

Argh! I felt like a crazy one! I never go to this one. The one who always (and will always) kissed other people cheek is ME! And for Takamina, the only one is.. JUST ME! I'M GOT CRAZY! Our face gone red, it was the shock for us. I stopped and awkward silence came again.

"…"

"…"

"I think.. You must get me down, Yuuko"

She opened the silence. Yeah, I forgot, I was in the training time.

"Sorry.."

We said it together. And both of us still red. Again, the awkward silence came.

"Maybe, you can train your RIVER?" Takamina opened the silence. I nodded.

Ough! Training with Takamina is the worst things I ever had. She just too strict, she won't let me rest for a bit. But I can understand. For the center position, Takamina is really working hard. And I don't think she rest a bit after training. I thought my training was enough, but.. The destiny say the others.. Center was the important position for AKB. No excuse, for anyone who got this line, must work really hard. Like original Maeda Atsuko, original Ooshima Yuuko and original Takahashi Minami, considered as center and captain is so hard. I can understand them, for this reason I won't rest.

"No, you wrong! You paired with Kanata, I won't let you rest, Yuuko!"

"But still, someone still need to sit for a minute! Let me rest!" I think myself is a child now.

"Hah.. Up to you, but I just want to say, original Ooshima Yuuko doesn't rest so easily.."

"Yeah, yeah, got the center position after Acchan's graduation, I know it! She considered as Center after original Acchan. And original Takamina or original Mayuyu, even Jurina, always paired with her! I know it!"

"No, not it.. I just want to say, Yuuko is the third person who really worked hard for her position. Like Acchan, chosen as Center, she really worked hard until her graduation and original Takamina-san, considered as captain of AKB. If the performance isn't good, she is the person who will apologize to director a.k.a Akimoto-san. And original Yuuko, she is the person who really worked hard and the only person who can defeat Acchan, you must know. First and Second generation of AKB48 is the most suffered generation and we are the next generation, we must worked hard like them!"

Oh My God, Takamina's speech.

"Take a note, it's our duty to protect those light and those spirit, so there's no reason to rest!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know it. But still, let me rest a bit! You're still sick, you know?"

"I know it.."

"Uhmm.."

I drunk my drink with spirit, oh, training with Takamina is the worst thing ever I passed. I said it earlier, right? So, I didn't hear anything what she say, the important thing or not. I can't say I hear it at all. I don't know.

"Wah~ the drink was great! I felt like come back to the life!"

"So you really didn't hear what I say. It was okay, I don't really care at all. Let's continue, you still need to learn 2 more song, your Beginner wasn't good at all"

"Hai~ Hai~"

We trained until I exhaust and sleep. I can see Takamina's smile, but I can't hear anything she say. Well, I hope she back to her room in hospital after I wake up. I don't want to get Tsubasa-san's scold. No, I really really don't want!

So, I sleep in here for unknown hours. I really exhaust, so sleep too long isn't a big problem, right?

_**AKB0048 – Shinonome Kanata**_

"Yuuko-san! Yuuko-san! Wake up! It's already day!"

I opened my eyes. Oh, it's so bright! I can't see anyone, but from the voice, it's Nagisa. Nagisa? In regular member training room?

"Hoaaammmhh~ Good morning~"

"It isn't morning again, Yuuko-san! It's already noon!"

"No..on? NOON!?"

I run to my room. Oh no! I promised Takamina to always seen her in the hospital! And for my schedule, it's not too strict so I can see her in the hospital. First, I take a bath! Yeah, it's the most important! I haven't take a bath since last night -where I spend my night- and okay, you can say I really stingy. Second, dress up and wash my teeth. It's important too to protect your teeth! And, you can't get out without any clothes, right?

Third.. Oh, get my breakfast – lunch! I'm sooooo hungry! You know, Takamina won't let me get any food! And I slept, still, she didn't wake me up! Noo!

"Chef Papa! Give me any food you had!" I shouted, I'm really~ hungry now!

"I'm sorry, Yuuko-chan, but I don't have any food for lunch. Since this is holiday, everyone eat their lunch in the outdoor~"

Oh no, I don't want this to happen.

"Argh!" I ran to Mayuyu's room, she always had a food to eat.

"MAYUYU~!" I opened the door with every power I had. Right, Mayuyu's room always full with food. I often confused why Yukirin can sleep with the person like Mayuyu.

"What is it, Yuuko-san? You don't need to get in rush. This is holiday~" I don't know why there's no one understand me in this situation!

"I just need a food~ Please! Let me eat your snack, Mayuyu!" I'm cried in front of Mayuyu with looking-at-a-saver.

".. I won't let you.. touch even one of my food.." Noooo!

"Let her, Mayuyu, maybe Yuuko-san is in a rush~"

Thanks, Yukirin, you really understand me!

"If mom who said that.. I let you.."

I took the bread and ran out of the room. In the way, I met Kanata, Nagisa and Chieri. Three of them seem in the chatting. No, I don't need to know what they said! When I pass them, I heard those dead words.

"Kanata-san, why you such in the depression? You look well this morning" it's Nagisa who asked it.

"No, just about Takamina-san, I really worrying her. I heard from Tsubasa-san, Takamina-san's health become worse again.." Kanata answered her.

"You don't know? I heard, Takamina-san want to graduate in this near time," it's Chieri.

"Eh? Graduate?" Nagisa asked.

"Nagisa, you heard this with me, right? Takamina-san asked it to Tsubasa-san, but Tsubasa-san didn't allow her. Takamina-san is the only one who know her best, she won't graduate if there's no problem," Chieri answered her best friend.

"But still.. I can't accept those fact, Takamina-san and Yuuko-san is the center, they can't leave the place with just a small matter," Chieri continued.

"Yeah, but isn't that just a rumor? You said that too, Chieri!"

"And I'm the one who won't let her do that" Kanata joined the conversation.

"Kanata-san.."

"GET FROM MY WAY! I'M IN HURRY!" I shouted to them. Oh, why I must hear those words? Takamina? Graduate? Yes, I will be the one who won't let her do that!

"Yuuko-san!? Why are you run in the corridor!?" Nagisa asked me, there's no time to answer them!

"I'm in hurry! Sorry~!"

And, I run to hospital..

_Akibastar Hospital_

I'm standing in front of it for a while. I can't think anything. It's just… I don't want to meet her. But I already promised her.. I must confront her! And ask, why she want to graduate. There's no reason for her to graduate. She mustn't, I won't allow her to do it.

"Yuuko, what are you doing here?"

This voice, Tsubasa-san!

"No—No, I just want to meet Takamina, it's been a while since the last time I see her~"

Yeah, since last morning (it's 2 a.m. anyway)

"Oh, Takamina isn't in her room, she is in the park. If you want to meet her, and not take her away, just say hi to her in there"

Tsubasa-san shows me where Takamina is. I can see her, sits in the bench and looking at a cute dog. She's smile! It's the most important thing! I walk to that place.

"What's this dog name?" Takamina asking the owner.

"It's Kibou! It means 'hope', I get it from AKB0048 Kenkyuusei song, Kibou ni Tsuite!" the owner answer her.

"How cute, hope.."

"You looks like AKB member, are you in it?"

"Ermm—No?"

"So it's why I can say, you really like Takahashi Minami-san.. I think you're her, but if it's so.. Anyway, I'm her fan!"

"O—Oh yeah? I think her fans is so..many.. I'm her fan too.."

I think I want to laugh in that part. The captain of AKB, 5th Takahashi Minami, is a fan of herself. It's soooooo~ funny! But I can't or she will know I'm stand near her~

"Wha? We're the same! In the last stage, she can't appear in encore! I really sad, I want to hear her voice again! Also, my favorite song is RIVER! I love every her dance and singing part! Which one you like?" the owner of the dog asked Takamina.

"Uhm.. Beginner? Or.. Oh! I like Aitakatta! Ahaha—haha.."

It's some of like.. A big lie! Takamina's favorite is Sakura no Shiori –her real name is in there!- and it's not a stage song. So, she needs to lie.

"Yeah! She's Acchan's under after all! Did you vote for her in the last sousenkyou? I was yes! She is the best!"

"Ehmm.. Why you like her? There's more member with more talent than her," she asked it after all.

"Eh? It's because.. Takahashi-san once reply my message.. It's so helpful.."

"Me—Message?" Takamina confused, me too.

"Yes, I sent a problem message to a member and no reply to it. I became sad that time, but at the same time, an e-mail came to my e-mail and the girl said she's Takahashi Minami. She wrote she read the message. The other just too busy to reply it, she said it, and it's so helpful! Since that time, I always become her fans!"

So, the answer of Takamina's question is her kindness to reply almost all of fan letter. Takamina has a habit to always reply successor fan letter. She often wrote 'Sorry but the member you asked can't reply this, she just too busy' and answered the problem with her own think. One day, I asked what she doing in the spare time, and Takamina answered, I'm answering fan letters because you all didn't answer it! I think she mad.

Fan is important for a member.

"If I can ask, what the message's is?"

"I have a problem with my friend, she is AKB0048's hater. But she's my best friend. I asked the member about how to turn her to be AKB's fan. Takahashi-san answered, you need to give her an advice. AKB0048 is an idol who will give you the best, the dream of all people dream. And now, my best friend became Yuuko's oshi. We always came to handshake event and I always thank Takahashi-san because of the message,"

"So like that, but I never think myself to be that kind of people.."

"What?"

"No—Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"And my dog's name is her recommend!"

What? I can't think Takamina can give something a name! She has a bad sense about name!

"Takamina..san?"

"Yeah, I asked her about it. She gave me the name of 'hope', she said hope always came if you work hard! I think she work hard to, to be the captain of AKB! I'm always pray her the best!"

Work hard. Yes, Takamina really works hard to be in her position. She won't stop in the way.

For Kanata, too.

"Oh! I must back to my room, it's already nap time! I hope you can meet her again, bye!" the dog and the owner running to the hospital. Takamina sit, she can't think.

"You're really an interesting person when it's come to other people, Takamina~"

I sat beside her. She looks to me. Surprised.

"Since when you come her, Yuuko!?"

"Since you talked with that dog owner, Takamina~"

"Oh my, Yuuko!"

"If I appear in front of her, your status as 5th Takahashi Minami revealed, right?"

Takamina just silence. Yeah, it's right. I don't know why Takamina don't reveal herself in this hospital and use her real name. Maybe she doesn't want anyone know her? Who know, just herself and God who know it.

"..Yuuko, what are you doing here?"

"You forgot about my promise to you!? If I know this, I won't go to here! It's better to sleep in home! And I come here to confirm my promise, and you forget it!" My complaint reached her ears, with the 'rain' from my mouth.

"Yes, I remember that, I won't and never forget it, Yuuko.."

"So, why you asked about it!? There's no need to ask, I just want to meet you!"

"Yuuko.."

I lean in Takamina's shoulder. As I said earlier, her body is so light. It is mean, her body is tiny too~ and she's short, like the original *Author kicked by Takamina and original Minami*. I really tired after running here and there for earlier and doesn't get a properly lunch (just a bread, okay?). She looks me sad, I don't know why. Do this made me remember about this morning 'cheek-kiss' from Takamina. We enter the awkward silence again.

"Errmm.. Takamina, are you get the properly sleep?"

I don't know how to open this silence, but I think this is the best way to open the silence. Ask her.

"Ye—Yeah, I get it, no need to worry.. Uhmm.. How about you?"

"Takamina! You so meanie! I didn't get my breakfast – lunch this day and just ate bread! I'm really hungry right now!"

"I leave Kanata a message to wake you up in the morning, but maybe, since you dead tired, you can't hear her. So Kanata leave you alone in the training room and didn't wake you up, it was not my fault.."

…

"Silence came again, right?"

At last, Takamina opened the silence with the silence topic. It's so funny because this is so unique to open the silence with silence topic. I just nod, don't know how to answer it. Then, silence came again.. Ah! My only topic is just one..

"Takamina, you want to graduate?"

Takamina looks at me like when-you-know-about-it, surprised at the same time.

"When you know about it? I just asked Tsubasa-san about that.."

So that's why Tsubasa-san came here, and talked something with her. I wake my head from Takamina's shoulder.

"From Chieri, when she said it to Kanata. I sees Kanata shock, but it's the most thing I don't want to believe in this world, Takamina. You can't graduate!"

"I can't, my healthy is worse day to day. Tsubasa-san didn't say 'yes' yesterday, but after seeing my health result, she said yes. But I know, deep in her heart, she still said no,"

"But.. I don't want you to graduate without telling it with the others or..me.. You must share it with someone!"

"Yuuko, this isn't a thing where you can't share it with the other, especially, I don't want to hurt the most person I love..in..this.. What am I saying at all?"

I gasped! Takamina has a boyfriend!? Hell no! I won't let her have even one!

"Takamina! Since when you have a boyfriend!? You can get a scandal!"

"No no! It isn't boy! It's a girl!"

What the hell!? Are I hear a wrong words!? Takamina isn't normal!? She likes a girl!?

"Takamina.. You like a girl!?"

"NO, IT ISN'T!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! TAKAMINA, YOU AREN'T NORMAL!?"

In the end, Takamina covers my mouth, shutting me.

"Don't shout my successor name so loud! Everyone can hear you!"

"But I just don't want Takamina to be abnormal! I want my loved one to be a normal! And what's wrong with reveal yourself!?"

Hell! What I'm saying at all! I just confessed it to her!

"My..loved..one?"

"Forget it! I don't mean to say it! It's just a wrong spelling"

"And I know it was a lie, Yuuko. You can't lie to your best friend, say it correctly!"

Okay, I want to keep this as a secret but because my fool-self, I think I must confessed it.

"I..love..Takamina.."

"I can't hear it, you must say it a b-"

"I LOVE TAKAMINA!" ended by I shout it.

"Yuu—Yuuko!"

Awkward silence, once again.

"You..really.. like me? Yuuko?"

"No, not like but love! I love you for last 2 years, but I just realize it last night when you trained me. I don't want to see you in your pain state.. So.. Please, don't graduate from AKB0048.."

I know, Takamina will reject me. She's normal after all. But still, I don't want her to graduate from AKB0048, whatever happen! I will be the first person to comfort her. And stop her, not allow her to graduate before me!

"I—I-"

I close my eyes, don't want to see her in face. I know, she will reject me.

"love—Yuuko—too.."

What!?

"I—I love—Yuuko—too.."

I open my eyes slowly. I won't believe it. Takamina say she love me? What kind of joke is it?

"Takamina, it's not funny! You're not lying person!"

"I'm not lying, Yuuko! It's—It's real! It's my feeling for Yuuko! I keep it every time and want to forget it but.. I can't help it. And my graduation beside because my healthy..is to forget Yuuko!"

She said it. She isn't lying. She's serious. Her eye isn't lying. This is kind of person I like from Takamina.

"But.. I won't expect to say this.. I—I really don't want to hurt Yuuko.. You're the most person I love in this world and—and.."

I hug Takamina, she's crying so hard and loud. This is the second time I seen her like this, she never crying in front of the other people.

"Takamina.. It's okay. I won't leave you.."

"Yuuko.."

"But please, don't graduate from AKB0048, where we meet, okay?"

"… I will think about it once again.."

"Ahaha!"

"For what you laughing about!? There's not funny thing in here!"

"There's one in front of me! The gentle high-mighty AKB0048 captain, 5th Takahashi Minami, is crying like a child in front of her best friend! It's sooooo funny!"

I'm laughing until my stomach crumbling. Oh yeah, I wasn't eat a properly lunch. And now, it's Takamina's turn to laughing.

"Ahaha! Ahaha!"

"It's soooo not funny at all! Takamina! You're the one who didn't let me woke up!"

"If you want to blame someone, don't me! It's Kanata! Ahaha!"

"Let get a food! I'm HUNGRY!"

"I heard the canteen sell some fast food, let's eat, I'm hungry too.."

Our hand coupled when we walk to the hospital. We share some funny thing, no excuse for Mayuyu's-death-and-life-request. We really spend it together, and I enjoy it. Takamina already become a person that so different from before. I want to see her smiled, she's so cute!

"Yuuko, thank you for sharing your feeling to me. I feel better,"

"Oh? Maybe your hyperventilating early is because your heart is too heavy? You thinking about me? You're so cute~ I love you~"

I kissed her, no, this one not in the cheek. In the lips.

Takamina seems surprised, but she didn't comment it.

"Okay~ Let's eat! Mi'lady!"

I pick her and run with my love power! I will carry her, forever and ever.

"Hey Takamina, can you come to tomorrow stage? I will perform you the best dance ever you see! I will surpass Acchan!"

"No need to wait tomorrow, I will train you again today!"

"Wha? It's holiday!"

"But your KazeFui is still lack! I will always in your side to train you, Yuuko!"

"Let me rest for today!"

"No excuse! Finish your meal and we will continued our morning training in my room!"

"HELL NO!"

She changed sooo fast! She isn't the crying one Takamina but the cruel one Takamina! But I like this side of her.

And I will, always, trained by you. Don't graduate until I do it, Takamina!

_**AKB0048 – Motomiya Nagisa**_

Overture.

"Minna! Let's do our best! It's for Takamina too!" I said to the member. I hear everyone in here say 'yeah'.

"Kanata! As my under, do your best, okay!?" I see Kanata, she smiled.

"Hai! Yuuko-san!"

"Nagisa! You need to do your best as Yukirin's under, okay?"

"Yes, Yuuko-san!"

"Overture ended! LET'S GO!"

We stand in our position. I see Takamina standing beside Tsubasa-san and I will.. begin the performance!

"_IN YOUR POSITION-_"

Everyone came to their own position.

"_SET!_"

_Later?_

"Yuuko!"

"Takamina~!" I hug Takamina. I say it again, she's so light, so we fall to the floor because my height.

"Yuu—Yuuko.. It's heavy!"

"_HEBII ROTESSHON~_"

"It's not a time to singing! I'm serious!"

"Okay~ Okay~ How about the performance!?"

"You still.. You can't pass Acchan in this state.."

"Yappari.."

"But I will still train you, plus, I will be your dance-tutor for everyday from now!"

Hell what!?

"Yes! It's because I and Mariko a.k.a Tsubasa-san know about Acchan more than you! So, you must do whatever I, your tutor, say! No excuse, we will begin it now!"

Takamina grab my hand and drag me. Oh my..

"WAIT! I STILL NEED TO REST!"

"NO EXCUSE!"

Well, it's okay! Because I can spend my time with the person I love, Takamina!

"Hey, let me share my feeling now to you~" I say to her.

"Sha—Ugh! Stop it! Yuuko!"

"I won't~" I still kiss her.

And that day become our day, I won't let her again!

For you know, Nagisa, Chieri and Kanata is stand in front of us. Gasp. We stopped and laughing so hard, seeing the young generation still young. They didn't know about 'love' things and I won't show it in front of them. It's still noon, you know? And I won't do it now~

"Takamina, I want to do it this night in your room~ Okay?" I whisp to her.

"Yuuko, one night without sleep! Just with your training session!"

"Oh please~!"

"Do whatever you want after training!"

"Yeay~"

"Ehmm.. Takamina-san, Yuuko-san, are you just.. kissing?" Kanata ask us. We laughed.

"Ahaha, you such still a child~ Kanata!" I comment her.

"Eh?"

"Let's training together! Nagisa~ Chieri~ Kanata~ Minami-chan will be our tutor for today~"

"Hey! I just say I will tutoring you! Yuuko!"

_This is how me to share my feeling towards you, Takamina!_

_~Yuuko's PoV End~_

**Author's Note:**

The next chapter is from Takamina's Point View~! My first fic, I'm Indonesian but I want to share my English skill. If there's something wrong, please correct it from the review! Oh, I don't know how to put the narrator section~ There's so much dialog. I will put more narrator section in Takamina's Point View.

Oh~ For Takamina's favorite song, I don't know but since Takamina's real name (Arisawa Shiori) get 'Shiori' or bookmark things, I thing it's okay if Sakura no Shiori become her favorite!

And I love TakaYuu! I will make more TakaYuu or YuuMina things~ And this just one of my plan~ Hihi~ Wait for the next chapter AND don't forget to still watch AKB0048, okay?


End file.
